


A little light in the entities realm

by Blossomed_Raven



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: At one point, DBD, Entity, F/M, Smut, realm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomed_Raven/pseuds/Blossomed_Raven
Summary: You are one of the survivors and you have a crush on David, but you don't think you would have any chance with him. But little do you know he is also crushing on you.
Relationships: David King (Dead by Daylight)/Original Female Characters(s), David King (Dead by Daylight)/Reader
Kudos: 2





	A little light in the entities realm

You were in the entities realm for quite a while now, having lost count of the days already. If you can call it days, the sun never rises fully, only tipping over the horizon sometimes, almost randomly. But the only celestial body you could see in the sky for most of the time was the moon.

Sitting around the campfire together with you were Dwight, a geeky but reliable young dude, Jane, a really pretty woman who you knew as a TV show moderator back from the real world, and Jeffrey, or "Jeff" how everybody called him. Jane and Jeff were playing a card game, one of the only things you have as a pastime activity. Everybody else was in a trial, meaning that there were 5 at the moment. They left quite a while ago, so they should return more sooner than later, hopefully by escaping the killer and not because they got sacrificed and for then carried back by the entity. The forest around you was unnaturally silent, the only animals being out there were crows, rats, and cockroaches. The fog was hiding nearly everything outside the little camp you were living in, making this place even more unwelcoming than it already was.

Suddenly Dwight jerked up from the tree trunk he was sitting on. "Did you guys hear that?" he asked, making Jane and Jeff look up from their game. Now you heard it too, footsteps and growing coming from outside your field of view, coming closer and closer, and coming out of the thick mist up the trail was Meg, a redheaded girl in top shape. She looked perfectly fine, just a little bit out of breath. "Everybody in my trial escaped safely " she announced and stop right next to you. "Can I have something to drink please?" she asked and Jeff handed her one of the always mysteriously refilling water bottles. "How did you got matched up against?" Jane asked. "Deathslinger" Meg answered between exing down the water. Two more people entered the camp, Bill, a grumpy older guy who always smoked a cigarette, and Feng Min, a cute Chinese girl with a bunny hoodie. Feng dropped to the floor and gripped another water bottle, after drinking a bit she said: "David should be here any second." You looked up. David? He is safe, you released a breath of relief. David King isn't everybody's dream man, he is tough, not the nicest in the camp, quite grumpy sometimes but you always could rely on him in a trial. You may or may not have a crush on him, for quite a while now. "Tapp," Meg said sitting next to you, the other talking to each other as well. She was your best friend here, and also the only one how knew about your crush on David. "Mmh?", you looked at her. "David Tapp. He was in my team, not King." You slightly blushed, bumped her in the side with your elbow, and pouted your lips. "Oh shut up, you! And go and take a bath, a killer could smell you across Ormond." Meg laughed, stood up, and left towards the little lake to take a bath together with Feng. Shortly after David Tapp and 3 more Teams came back from the trial, most of the girls going to take a bath in the lake first, while the boys waited, giving them at least some kind of privacy. You joined in on the card game, as well did Dwight and so you waited for the last group to arrive.

Being the first group that had left you were starting to get a bit worried. The newcomer Felix was in that group, not to blame him but it was his first trial so no one was really expecting anything really from him. Jake, Dwights more or less official boyfriend was also in that group, as well as Kate, a really pretty girl with a tattoo sleeve on her left arm. And of course David, the reason you have not yet gone to sleep in your tent, but were still waiting around the campfire. Most of the others were either already sleeping or getting ready for it. Just the thought of David getting injured scared you and made you worried about him. "Haha, I won." Said, Jeff interrupting your thought process. "Oh come on!" Jane growled. "I was so close to winning! I'm going to sleep." She announced and dropping her cards to the ground. "Well, I guess I'll go to bed then to guys. Good night." Jeff said and following Jane to their shared tent. They were together for a while now so everybody was used to it. Dwight sighed: "Another round?" you asked him. "Shure, why not", he looked at you with quite a worried expression. "They'll be back soon, for sure." you tried to cheer him up. "I hope so," Dwight said drawing circles in the dirt in front of him. "Jake is such an experienced survivor, I don't even remember the last time he didn't make it out of a trial." as well as David you thought to yourself. "You're right," Dwight said, "but I'm still always worried when he takes so long to return, you know." he swallowed and looked up at you. You knew exactly what he was talking about. Even tho you don't really die when you get sacrificed or killed by a killer, it still hurt like hell and took some days to recover from it.

Ace joined your little group at the fire for the next round of cards, leaving you three as the only one still awake in the camp. "So you still waiting, I guess?" Ace asked, playing against him wasn't really that much fun because he always won. "Yeah, in case someone returns injured." You told him, the general little lie you say when waiting for David. "Sure." Ace chuckled looking you directly in the eyes. Could he know? No. How should he figure it out? The cards you got were shit, no two cards were working together.

Out of no were Felix barged into the camp. "Heilige Scheiße!" Her cursed. "Fuck." Dwight dropped his cards. "Where is Jake?" Dwight asked already walking towards the trail leading to your camp. Felix looked at him. "The Asian boy? Yeah, he was directly behind me." And then Jake came limping out of the fog, Dwight initially rushing towards him. "Oh my god, Jake! Are you ok?" "Yeah everything's fine, just got one hit, don't worry." he gave Jake a little kiss on the cheek. Dwight dragged him towards the medical tent. Then Kate came, perfectly fine into the camp. "He came out of no were!" she coughed resting her arms on her knees. "Who?" You asked now standing up as well looking for David coming behind her. "The Wraith, fucking tree bastard, he got David right at the exit gate. He was already injured but still took the hit so that I could open the gate and get out. This dumbass." What? David protected Kate? But then again it was David, first acting and then thinking. But what if he liked her? Kate was such a badass, with her tattoos and her great singing voice.

"Come on Y/N." Ace said and you looked at him. "We should go down to the stone circle and wait for David.". "Yeah sure," You said a little confused because normally Ace would wake up maybe wake up Jeff or Bill to go down to the stone circle where the entity brings sacrificed people. Ace glanced at you, again with that smirk on his face. Did Meg tell him? Or did he really figure it out by himself? Maybe. Maybe you were looking at David a little too obvious in the last couple of weeks. You grabbed a medikid and followed Ace down another one of the few paths leading to and away from the camp. Ace and David were, despite having really different personalities really good friends. Ace was walking in front of you humming a song. "So, you like him?" he suddenly asked. "What? No? But who do you mean?". He knew it! But Ace just chuckled, "Yeah you do." he grinned, ignoring your questions.

You two arrived at the circle, but David wasn't there. "Where is he?" you stumbled down the narrow path, half running towards the middle stone. "Chill, he probably just isn't brought here jet." Ace sighed. He was right, so you leaned against one of the stone pillars, trying to not be too obvious, but then again, Ace knew. "Please don't tell anyone." Ace looked at you. "What do you mean." grinding again. "You know," blushing and looking past him. "Haha don't worry, I won't." "Thank you," you said.

And then it started. Giant spider leg-like claws came down from the sky, carrying David down onto the big flat stone in the middle of the circle and then rising back up into the sky, disappearing in the mist again. David looked horrible. A giant hole from the hook in his chest and a big wound on his right arm. "Oh my god," you whispered. You have seen many badly injured people at this point but seeing David like that really hurt you. You tried to move up his sleeve so that you could get a better look at the wound on his upper arm. "We should just rip the shirt so that we can reach the wounds better," David said standing on the other side of David. You blushed again, "But we can't just take off his shirt." you stuttered. Ace chuckled once again and said "It's David, HE wouldn't mind," really emphasizing the "he". He was right David even goes to trials shirtless sometimes. Even tho you have seen David a few times without a shirt it still was a beautiful sight and you knew that you have more of a problem with him being shirtless. So Ace ripped the shirt and you started fixing the shoulder as much as possible. When you touched the wound David groaned and opened his eyes, looked at Ace first, and then at you. "Y/N?" You could swear that his face got a bit of color back when he was looking at you in the eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> ehhh I hope you guys like it <3


End file.
